Conner Sarutobi
Conner was the 19 year old Hokage of the Hidden Leaf. His father is from the Sarutobi clan but his mother is from the Hyuga Clan. He was recently killed by Yami Uzumaki, after his curse mark started to weaken him instead of help. Physical Appearance He is average height. He has brown hair and white eyes. As a kid he normally is wearing a blue scarf, and has his Konoha forehead protector on his forehead. As an adult he started to wear the normal Konoha-nin attire and wears his head band as a bandanna, he also has a sword strapped to his back. As an adult his hair is also less spikey, and lays down more. He has fairly light skin. After becoming Hokage, he started to look very similar to The Fourth Hokage. He wore a very similar coat, and clothes in general. His hair also seemed to have gotten longer and more spiky again. Personality He loves to make jokes and often offends people accidentally. He can be serious when something is threatening him, his friends, family or the Leaf Village. He will do pretty much anything to protect his friends and family. He can also be a bit of a smartass at times. Abilities Enhanced Speed: He is incredibly fast, faster than his old academy teacher and any of the other students by far. He is faster than most average jonin. Weaponry: He is very good with any weapon making even simple tools deadly. When you combine this with his speed it makes him incredibly deadly in close-combat. Enhanced Strength: He is very strong not as strong as some other ninjas but much stronger than an average adult. Endurance: He has fairly good endurance. Byakugan: Conner's byakugan is much stronger than the average one. His byakugan has a near 360° vision except a small blindspot at the back of his neck. His byakugan also allows him to see through genjutsu. Cursed Seal of Shadows: Conner's can control the first stage of his curse mark but not the second. His curse mark also allows him to heal much faster than average people and also gives him an enormous amount of chakra. Gentle Fist: This is one of the styles of taijutsu that Conner uses it is very effective since it can block his opponents chakra. Strong Fist: This is the other style of taijutsu he uses and it is pretty much the complete opposite of Gentle Fist but it is just as effective. Instead of disabling chakra like gentle fist it instead focuses on doing severe damage to his targets. Background His father was killed when Conner was about three by a Mysterious Rogue Ninja. The rogue ninja then gave Conner the Cursed Seal of Shadows. His Mother abandoned him shortly after and her whereabouts are currently unknown but she is believed to be dead. Conner grew up by himself and had very few friends because of his curse mark. After he graduated from the Academy he started making many more friends and later made a team with Immited Senju and Rennie Deremoinai. Stories/Arcs Rouge Strike Arc Conner and the other New Genin went on many missions. One mission called "Farmer Guidence" was much harder than they had expected. They thought that it would be easy to guide a few farmers to the Sand Village, they were wrong. They had to fight through many rogues on the way to the sand village, as they neared the Sand Village they thought they were done, but a large group of rogues appeared right in front of the gates. They managed to fight off the rogues but one other appeared, this one much more powerful than the rest. After a long battle the Genin finally forced the rogue to retreat and finished their mission. After some more normal missions Conner's Team and Team Uchiha went on another mission together, "Back Up". As the name implies they had to go help some other ninja fight off some rogues that ambushed them. It was another hard battle but they all survived and completed the mission. Afterwards they had a few more missions until the Chunin Exams started. Chunin Exams Arc The day Conner and his fellow Genin had been waiting for finally came. He and the other Leaf Genin made their way to the exams. They started the survival portion. Conner and his team fought many other genin some fights were harder than other but they previaled. One of the battles was against a giant snake. Conner and Immited had a long battle with the snake but eventually became victorious and the Snake left. In the prelims Conner was paired against his friend, Zan Uchiha. Conner was surprised by Zan's seriousness since he was used to him being very immature. They had a long Taijutsu battle, but they seemed even. Zan decided to use his Jinchuriki forms, Conner did also and again they were even. When Conner took out his Sword, Samehada he seemed to start gaining the advantage. But when the moment came, Conner couldn't bring himself to finish Zan off. Conner lost the fight and Zan went to fight in the finals. The War Contract Arc A rogue Ninja, Zan's father started conflict throughout the Hidden Villages. Conner trained with many Jonins during this time learning new techniques and perfecing them to fit his fighting style. His teamate was battling the Hokage, Conner was watching, and Zan's father came. He warned of the other Village's impending attack. A few days later the other Villages DID attack. Conner's team and Team Uchiha fought ninjas from the other Villages until the Five Kage's appeared. Then Zan's father also appeared. The other villages fled when Zan's father summoned the Gedo Mazo Statue, leaving the Leaf to fight alone. They all fought well but Zan's father and the Gedo left in the middle of the battle. Stats Missions }} Gallery images (16).jpg images (14).jpg|Conner using Rasengan images (13).jpg|Conner as a child 180px-Neji's_Rotation.PNG|Conner using Palm Rotation Adult Conner.jpg Capture.PNG|The Second Stage of Conner's Cursed Seal Conner Sarutobi2.png Category:Goten66 Category:Ninja Category:User Character Category:Sarutobi Category:Hyuga Category:Kage Category:Deceased